Sally's Wedding
by The Child of imagination 18
Summary: Here is my take on Paul and Sally's wedding and what should have happened between Percy and Annabeth. Rated T for later scenes


**This will only be a short story with a few chapters**

Percy POV

It was a dark and stormy day and it suited me just fine. I was in a horrible mood and I had been for ages, well okay that was a lie. I was really happy this morning when I had woken up. Two weeks ago Paul proposed to my mum and it felt like things were starting to fall into place.

My mum was happy and excited about her wedding but most of all she was in love. Paul was happy as he had the girl of his dreams and "perfect" step son. Rachel was happy as I was hanging out with her more, she was holding my hand and being really weird. I wasn't happy. That was the biggest understatement of the year. There were quite a few reasons for my depressing mood.

1) I was the child of the big prophecy and I didn't even have a year left.

2) My dad didn't really see me any more.

3) I wasn't at camp

4) I really, really missed Annabeth!

Okay that was quite a lot of things, telling the truth the first three I could deal with but the last one really killed me. I hadn't seen Annabeth since the we saw Hera on the hill at camp blood. My mind kept telling me that the kiss on mount St Helen's meant nothing to her but my heart told me it did. My emotions were all jumbled up and I was really scared about what was happening to me.

"Honey will you come through here a minute me and Paul need a word with you!" My mum called from the living room.

Great I thought what had I done know. I stumbled into the room next door and found my mum and Paul snuggling on the sofa. One part of my mind felt really happy that my mum felt so at ease with Paul, the other half off my brain was jealous why couldn't I do that with someone!

"Percy?" My mum asked and snapping me out of my in head argument.

"Yes mum, sorry just daydreaming what's the matter?" I asked her giving her my undivided attention

"Well I wanted to ask you two things, one being why haven't you been to camp in two weeks and secondly I want you to tell me what happened on mount St Helen's that has been causing you to stay away from Annabeth?" As soon as she asked that question my face began to burn like an open fire in the middle of camp. My mom was being very forward today I wonder what she had had to eat earlier.

"Well I haven't been to camp as Chiron said it would be best if I had a rest for a couple of weeks before the big fight and I really don't want to talk about Annabeth or what happened on that mountain." I answered

"What did she do that was that bad, did she kiss Luke?" My mum wondered clearly worried.

"What she did wasn't bad it was just awkward and confusing" I explained, I now probably looked like a beetroot.

"Perseus Jackson tell me what happened or else I will go and start some asking your father and you know he sees all" My mum threatened though she was smiling rather broadly.

I sighed, I really did not want to tell anyone but it looked as if I didn't have a choice. Mum's eyes were filled with sparkle, Paul's were just confused.

"Okay fine I'll tell you" I huffed.

"Well then what happened?"

"We were under attack and I told Annabeth to get out but she told me wasn't leaving me I then told her she had to and she kissed me before running off" I finished looking down at my shoes feeling myself burn in embarrassment.

Paul and my mum just sat there in silence for a while.

"She kissed you!" mum cooed

"I'm going to my room" I huff before power walking into my own bedroom.

There was one thing that I had left and that was **…. I had kissed her back. **

**"Percy!" **My called through the door

"What?"

"Will you call Annabeth and see if she would like to come to the wedding"

Oh great, my mum was seriously trying to make me die of embarrassment before I got anywhere near Kronos. I silently picked up the phone.

Annabeth POV

That seaweed brain was now always on my mind. Since I kissed him last summer it's the only thing I can think about. The way he was shocked for a moment and I thought I had done something stupid. Then he began to kiss me back, my heart beat uneven in my chest and his lips moving against mine.

Eew gods Annabeth stop thinking about it you are a daughter of Athena. I am not a lame daughter of Aphrodite.(No offense to Aphrodite!) The is only one who is not a total air head is Silena but then she even her moments. Why is it when she has her moments Percy and I are always present?

I was trying to focus on a battle plan but every couple of minutes my mind wandered back to that kiss on the volcano and I end up just zoning out. I had already gotten into trouble because of it twice.

The first time it was during a meeting with Chiron and the other cabin leaders including Percy. I was listening to Clarisse on how we should play the battle when all of a sudden my mind stated wondering if I would ever have Percy's warm lips against mine again. Of course that is when Chiron starts to notice that I am not paying attention and asked me what was the matter. Naturally I had blushed as red as the strawberries in the field but I told him I was just lost in battle thoughts. He seemed to believe me but then he had a funny smile on his face which made me think better of it. I had then turned towards Percy and saw the humours look in his eyes that made my stomach tie in knots.

The second time was even worse as it included my parents and my brothers. We were eating out when I saw this couple kissing outside and my mind again turned into the house of Aphrodite. My parents kept asking me question but I couldn't even think straight talk about answer or even talk, after that I kept getting a lot of funny looks.

Anyway my mind was now thinking about how soft his lips were when I heard the house phone ring. My father answered it and began talking.

"Annabeth!" my dad called

"Yes?"

"It's Percy!"

My heart began to hammer in my chest, why was he ringing?

I silently ran down the stairs and took the phone from my dad

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy answered

"Long time no see or talk"

"Yeah I know and I am really sorry about that but my mom wants to know if you will come to her and Paul's wedding?"

"They're getting married!" I cried

"Yeah so do you wanna come?"

"Of course I would!" I shrieked

"Great I'll pick you up at 9 for dress shopping!"

"Cool see you then!"

I then hung up, and began squealing! I got a lot of worried looks from my parents.

Percy POV

As soon as I hung up the phone I began dancing around my room like a frigging mad man. I don't know why I was so excited I mean I was going dress shopping, with Annabeth and it would only end badly.

"So I take it she said yes then!" my mom laughed from the door way. I just smiled and pushed past her but I couldn't stop the smile on my face.


End file.
